Suicidal Love
by Hi I'm BETTER
Summary: Hinata's attempt at suicide failed making her end up with the guy of her dreams. Not bad right? WRONG! She doesn't know it but he's not faithful. What happens when Gaara comes in and confesses his love to Hinata?SASHINAGAA. ANSWER POLL ON MY PROFILE! PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

**FULL SUMMARY:**

**Hinata's attempt at suicide failed, making her end up with the guy of her dreams. Not bad right? WRONG! She doesn't know it, but he's not faithful, he has a girlfriend, but he doesn't want to hurt Hinata. And what happens when Gaara comes in and confesses his love to Hinata. Will she end up falling for him or keep loving the guy who is lying to her? Will she ever find out he's lying? And when she finds out will she keep living in his world of lies to not get hurt?**

**SHORT CHAPTERS**

Prologue:

Hinata looked down at the city beneath her with tears in her eyes. "Why..?" She asked herself. "Why don't you notice me?"

She was sitting on the ledge of her apartment building (14 floors), preparing to jump and end her misery. She pulled out a piece of glass from her pocket and began to slit her wrists. She cut herself straight across, up and down, crisscross, it didn't matter, she just needed to feel more pain. On her left arm, she even carved broken hearts! On the right, she wrote his name. The one that drove her to this conclusion. The one who never noticed her. The one...she loved.

"S" is for Sweet.

"A" is for Always on my mind.

"S" is for Sexy...

"U" is for Unresistable.

"K" is for Kind-hearted.

"E" is for Everything you do to me.

Hinata smiled sadly and stood up as tears, once again, strolled down her cheeks. She wondered how Temari, her best friend, would react to the message she had left her. She also remembered past conversations with Temari. She would always say "Move on Hina, there are plenty other guys in the world!" And she would always reply, "Tem, I can't go on with my life...without Sasuke being in it..."

And today, Temari would finally realize that Hinata wasn't kidding.


	2. Chapter 2

_Songs used as Sasuke's ringtone: "Say This Sooner" by: The Almost._

_

* * *

_

Ch.1

Sasuke ran as quick as he possibly could up the stairs to the rooftop of the apartment building. "Hinata, please wait for me!" Sasuke pleaded.

--

_Flashback_

_No one, _

_will ever see things the way (I do), _

_And no one will try. _

_All my friends think that I'm gone, _

_but I swear, _

_I swear I'm not..._

_I SWEAR I--_

_"Hello?" Sasuke answered his cell as he walked up to Hinata's __OPENED__ door._

_"SASUKE!" Temari was crying. "Hinata...is she in her room?!"_

_"I'm not sure..." Sasuke explained. "But, her apartment door is open...Why are you crying?!"_

_"W-well...I got a message from her...saying that she can't go on with life anymore!" Temari quickly said. "She's on the rooftop!"_

_"WHAT?!" Sasuke had begun running up the stairs. "W-why?!"_

_Temari didn't want to tell him that it's because of him, so she lied. "I DON'T KNOW!"_

_End of Flashback_

_--_

Sasuke made it to the rooftop and noticed Hinata on the edge of the building and called out to her. "HINATA!!"

She turned around slowly and looked at him straight in the eyes. She had tears in her eyes, but her eyes held this empty sadness that made Sasuke's heart throb.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" He asked her slowly. "Get away from that ledge. Please, don't do this."

"Sasuke...you don't notice me..." Hinata began to cry again. "I-I can't live...without y-you..."

Sasuke looked at her like he had just got slapped in the face._ 'So...this is all my fault?' _He thought. _'She loves me, but I don't love her. Hinata's gonna end her life because of me! No! I gotta stop this!'_

"Hinata..." Sasuke began his lie. "I did notice you, it's just...I thought you didn't notice me..."

Hinata looked back down at the city. "Do you...really mean that...?"

"Yes, I do." Sasuke was now walking towards her with his hand extended outward. "I love you! I don't wanna lose you! Please get away from that ledge."

She turned her attention to him as she slowly began walked away from the ledge.

"Yeah...that's it..." Sasuke nervously said. "...Come on..."

When she was just a few feet away from his hand, he ran up to her and hugged her tightly as they collapsed on the floor.

"Hinata...don't you ever scare me like that again!" He was still hugging her; he felt the warm tears on his chest. '_S, is for Sweet.'_She thought.

"I-Im s-sorry..." Hinata stuttered. "I-I j-jus-just w-wanted y-you to l-love me..."

"I do love you." Sasuke, sort of, lied. "I love you, Hinata."

Ok, so Sasuke doesn't love Hinata like a man loves a woman, but he DOES love her as a friend. He knows it's wrong to lie to her about like that...but he doesn't want her to end her life. The only problem now is...how will he explain all of this to his girlfriend, Ino?!

"S-sasuke..." Hinata looked up at him woth teary eyes. "D-don't ever leave me...please..."

"I will never leave you alone." Sasuke wiped her tears away and kissed her gently on the lips. "Let's go back to your room, okay babe?" _'Hm...sweet and soft...' _He thought about her lips._ 'I could kiss--WHOA! What am I thinking?!'_

For the first time that day, Hinata smiled. _'A is for Always on my mind.'_

--

(At Hinata's room)

Hinata sat on the bed as Sasuke locked the door and walked to the kitchen.

"Hinata, you hungry?"

"No."

"Thirsty?"

"No."

"Do you want me to go sit next to you on the bed?" Sasuke asked curiously, afraid of her answer. I mean, sure, Sasuke didn't love her as a woman, but he had to admit, she was beautiful!

"Yea."

He left the kitchen and sat next to her on the bed. He was about to start a conversation, when suddenly, Hinata hugged him tightly.

"Hinata." Sasuke could smell her wonderful scent, feel her silky hair, and almost taste her sweetness.

Hinata released her grip and looked at him straight in the eye. Slowly, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke couldn't ignore the sweetness from Hinata's lips (and he is a guy), so he leaned in for a deeper kiss.

_'S is for Sexy.'_

Next thing they know, they are in a heated make-out session that eventually, lead to something EVEN more intimate!

* * *

It was sorta depressing at first, so I tried to bump up the mood. REVIEW PLEASE!!

SO, What will Sasuke do? How will he explain this to Ino?! And how far will Sasuke go? How long will the relationship last? FIND OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

_Song for Sasuke's cell is once again: "Say This Sooner" by: The Almost_

_

* * *

_

Ch.2

_No one, _

_will ever see things the way (I do), _

_And no one will try. _

_All my friends think that I'm gone, _

_but I swear, I swe--_

Sasuke awoke to his cell.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke!" Ino was cheery. "Wanna hang out together, baby?!"

Sasuke looked around and saw Hinata's naked body curled up against his. He smiled at her and stroked her cheek. _'AH! What am I doing?!" _He thought and quickly stopped himself.

"Uh..." Sasuke began his excuse. "Baby, I can't today, I'm really busy."

"AWW!! BUT SASUKE!!" Ino whined. "I wanted to have 'fun' for the first time, if you know what I mean!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You wanted us to..." Sasuke whispered. "...have sex?"

"YEA!" Ino screamed excitedly. "More like, lose our virginity together!"

Sasuke cringed, considering he had made love to Hinata. "Ino maybe..." Sasuke had to tell her. "I'll make time for us, okay?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting you SEXY beast!" Ino said flirtatiously. "I CAN'T WAIT!"

--CLICK--

Ino thought he just wanted to DO her, but in reality, he needed to tell her what was happening (Except that he DID Hinata. He would not tell her that!).

He thought about his dilemma so much, he eventually drifted off to sleep.

--

_"Wake up..." _A voice echoed in his head._ "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, SASUKE! HELP! HELP ME!"_

Sasuke's eyes flew open. "HINATA!"

He jumped out of the bed, pulled on his boxers, and ran to the kitchen; she wasn't there. He then ran to the bathroom, pushing the door open.

"HINATA?!"

"AH! WHAT?!" Hinata screamed as she climbed into the bathtub.

Sasuke stared in amazement at Hinata's exposed body. He couldn't control himself and before he knew it, he was all up on her AGAIN!

_'U is for Unresistable.'_

* * *

__

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

Sasuke, what have you gotten yourself into?! A love-triangle?? How will he explain THIS to Ino?? How long can Sasuke keep Hinata without knowing the truth?! FIND OUT! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.3

Hinata woke up and came face to face with Sasuke's sleeping figure. She smiled to herself and, as quietly as she could, she got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. When she was done taking a bath, (and dressing herself) she walked out of the bathroom to find out Sasuke...On the phone!

--

(30 minutes after Hinata headed to the bathroom)

"HELLO?!" Ino sounded annoyed, "SASUKE?! Weren't you coming over today?! Where are you?!"

"Ino..." Sasuke had just woken up. "Don't scream so loud in the morning, Ino...I'll go to your house at around 2:30, okay?"

(Hinata walked out of the bathroom; Sasuke looked up)

"Ok, Baby!" Ino was cheery again. "I'll be waiting for you! I LOVE YOU!"

"Y-yeah me too! BYE!" Sasuke quickly hung up. "Hi Hina-love!"

"Who were you talking to?" Hinata asked and inwardly smiled at the nickname he had given her.

"No one important." He replied feeling guilty.

"Ok...Hey love!" She giggled and curled up next to him. "Sasuke."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She smiled and kissed him. "Nothing at all."

--

After Sasuke took a shower, he walked towards Hinata, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her on the neck. She giggled.

"Hina-love?"

"Yea, Sasuke?"

"I need to go do something important." Sasuke began. "And since I'm not gonna leave you alone...I called Temari and told her that you were gonna hang with her until I got back. Is that ok with you?"

"Yea, no problem." She smiled. _'He's worried about me!'_

_'K is for Kind.'_

--

(Later on that day)

--KNOCK, KNOCK--

"Sasuke!!" Ino jumped on him and began kissing him. Talking to him between kisses. "Oh...Sasuke...I've...missed...you...so...much..."

Sasuke loosened her grip and walked inside her apartment. "Hi Ino."

"So what did you want to tell me?" Ino asked curiously. "It's important, right?"

"VERY." He simply stated.

"Ok then!" Ino's excitement grew. "SHOOT!"

After settling Ino down Sasuke told her everything, well almost everything (He left out the making love to Hinata out!). He told her about Hinata's plan at suicide last night and how it was his fault, He told her that Hinata loved him, but he never noticed her. "I didn't want her to kill herself because of me...so...I TOLD HER I LOVED HER!"

Ino stared at him in disbelief. "YOU WHAT?!" I'm your girlfriend!! How could you this to me?!"

"Ino, you gotta understand." Sasuke continued. "She's my best friend! I couldn't let her die!"

After a while of arguing

"Fine." Ino said. "But NO kissing and absolutely NO SEX! You and I are losing it together!"

"INO!" Sasuke whined. "What if she kisses me? I can't just push her away!"

"UGH! FINE! But NO SEX!!" Ino yelled at him. "Geez! That damn bitch can't get her own man?!"

"SHE'S NOT A BITCH!" Sasuke yelled back. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT!"

Ino was surprised by his sudden outbreak, but they were friends...so he'd defend her. "I'm sorry, I just...I'm jealous that's all."

"Well don't be." Sasuke calmed down. He kissed her and then

Ino climbed on his lap and gave him a flirty look. She wrapped her hands around his neck and began kissing him. A make-out session was then started. About 2 minutes into the make-out session, Ino pushed him down on the sofa and began to pull his shirt off. He then pulled her tank top off and as he trailed kisses down her body, that's when:

"Sasuke...?" A teary Hinata appeared in his head. "Why...?"

He stopped Ino. "What's wrong, baby?" Ino called out to him.

"Ino, I can't! I'm not ready yet! BYE!" He had pushed her off him, pulled his shirt up, ran out of her house, and stopped at the park (10mins. from Ino's place).

_'I stopped my girlfriend from almost __SEXING__ me!! WHAT THE HELL?! _Sasuke thought. _'And all because the only thing I thought of, while kissing Ino, was...making love to Hinata yesterday! OH MAN! I'm FUCKED!'_

--

(Temari's place)

"HINATA!" Temari cried. "Hinata, you had me so worried! How could you do that to me?!"

They sat on the comfy couch.

"I-I'm s-sorry Tem! I really am!" Hinata hugged her best friend. "I-I just...I wanted to be loved, you know...?"

'Hina..." Temari trailed off as Gaara walked out of the kitchen. "I gotta do something! Be right back!" With that Temari ran into the kitchen.

"H-hi Hinata." He smiled. "Would you mind if I sit with you?"

"N-no Gaara." She smiled back. He blushed. "Of course not."

He walked to her slowly and sat next to her on the couch. The first thing he did when he sat down was give her a warm hug, then a kiss on the cheek. "Hinata."

Her eyes widened at his actions. "Gaara?"

"I'm so glad...you're okay..." Gaara began stroking her cheek. "You know...there are plenty of guys who would die for you..."

* * *

DUM DUM DUM!! Well, Sasuke finally told Ino! But what's up with Gaara?! Is he flirting with Hinata OR Does he have stronger feelings for her?! FIND OUT!

**"REVIEW PLEASE!!"**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.4

(A week after Hinata's visit)

_'I need to hurry up man! She'll be here any minute!'_ Gaara quickly looked around Temari's room. _'I know I've seen it somewhere in here!'_

(3 mins. later)

_'AH!! I'm never gonna fi--" _Gaara's sentence was left unfinished_. 'Here it is! Wow...she's so beautiful...'_

Gaara was now staring at a picture he had taken of Hinata about a year ago. In the picture, he had stretched his left hand in front of the camera and made half a heart. Hinata was smiling for the picture, but stopped when she noticed the hand sign he was making, well the half sign. She started blushing, smiled again, and completed his heart with her hand. "Love..." He remembered her saying after the picture. "...is forever, right?"

Gaara smiled sadly. "If only you loved me like I love you, Hinata...then it'd be forever..."

He was about to leave the room, when suddenly: "AHH!" Gaara jumped as Temari opened her bedroom door. "SHIT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Temari shouted.

"N-nothing, BYE!" Gaara tried to escape, but she grabbed him by the shirt, causing his to drop the picture.

She looked down at the picture. "Why were you stealing a picture of Hinata?" She smiled slyly.

"Um...I-I...It was...uh..." Gaara couldn't think straight. "...a school project..."

"YOU LOVE HINATA?!"

"WHAT? NO!"

"Yes." Temari giggled.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Gaara was getting annoyed.

"NO!" Temari cried.

"Yes!" Gaara gasped. "W-wait!"

"HA! You admitted it!" Temari lauged. "You love her!"

"Ok, ok...I do..." Gaara blushed. "I've loved her since I met her...but she doesn't notice me. She only see's Sasuke, and HE doesn't love her!"

"Really?" Temari questioned. "Then why are they going out?"

Gaara looked like he was gonna kill someone. "WHAT?!"

--

_'UGH! This is so frustrating!'_ Sasuke screamed at himself. _'What does Hinata like?! Flowers?! Chocolates?! Teddy bears?!'_ Sasuke had been up since 8:30am, at the mall, trying to buy Hinata something nice. He looked at his watch. _'12:30pm! DAMMIT! How come Ino's present took me like 3 seconds, and Hinata's is taking me forever! Maybe it's 'cause she's suicidal... And I don't wanna upset her in any way.'_

As he walked by a jewlery store, he suddenly stopped. He had remembered seeing plaques with people's name on them and came up with an idea.

"Can you please customize a name plaque for me?" He asked the lady working there.

"Sure, baby." She smiled sweetly. "What name do you want on it?"

He smiled. "SasHina."

--

(At Hinata's apartment)

Sasuke walked in to find Hinata on the bed looking at her arms.

His smile faded. _'Look at all those cuts...And all because I was too blind to see that she loved me...'_

"Hina-love?" His smile came back when she looked up at him. "I got you a present! Close your eyes!"

She did as she was to told and then Sasuke sat behind her on the bed and put the necklace on her.

"Open your eyes." He said sweetly.

Hinata opened her eyes, looked down at the gift, and began to cry happy tears. "Sasuke...It's so beautiful! I love it! Thank you so much!" She hugged him and kissed him sweetly.

"I got you these too!" Sasuke pulled out a dozen red roses.

She kissed him again. "Sasuke...'E' is for Everything you do to me..."

"Huh?"

Hinata stretched her right her arm and pointed at his name. "See...this is what your name means to me..."

He hugged her. "Hina-love..." He felt so bad that he was cheating on her (though he hadn't made contact with Ino in a week!), that he made her cut herself. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to break-up with Ino because what if she saw them together one day?! She'd kill herself faster than he could say "STOP!" He wanted to tell Hinata the truth, but he just couldn't. Not only was he with her out of pity, but she did pleasure him every night. He smiled slyly. _'Two girls lusting for me and I could claim both of them as mine without either of them finding out...Oh Yea! This was the life!'_

He raised her chin and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her down and that night he claimed her just like he had every day that week!

* * *

Sasuke seemed really sweet about it at first, but now...he's acting like, like, like, A STUPID GUY! A Jerk, too. Playing her; Because she pleasures him! The nerve of some people!!

_Questions you may be asking yourself at this point in the story:_

Question #1: Does Gaara know about SasIno relationship?

#2: And if he does, will he sell Sasuke out to get Hinata?

#3: How's Ino holding up? Is she even a tad-bit suspicious that Sasuke may just be cheating on her and not Hinata?

#4: Is Hinata EVER going to find out?!

** "REVIEW PLEASE"**


	6. Chapter 6

Song used as Gaara's ringtone: "The Art Of Sharing Lovers" by: A Static Lullaby.

* * *

Ch.5

(The Next Day)

_...I'm not afraid, _

_I loved something once  
Are we fighting for something? _

_We cant save them all!  
I can't believe, we let this one go (I'm gone)..._

Gaara was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling, when he received a call.

"Hello?" He was upset about SasHina being a couple.

"Gaara...um," Hinata shyly said. "W-would you like to hang out with me...today...?"

Gaara smiled. '_Hinata asked me to hang with her! OH YEA_!' "Sure...when?"

"Um...I'll go over there right now! So, I'll see you like in 10 minutes!" She sounded excited. "BYE!"

--

(13 mins. later)

--KNOCK, KNOCK!--

Gaara rushed to the door and opened it quickly. "Hi Hina! Come in!" Gaara greeted her. He was so excited, he could hardly control himself.

"Hi Gaara!" She gave him a hug. He almost fainted. "What's up?!"

They sat on the couch

"So...you wanted to talk?" Hinata asked.

"Huh?" Gaara was confused. "Didn't YOU want to hang out with me?"

"Yea, of course! But on my way here..." Hinata sounded nervous. Gaara panicked. "...I saw Temari and she said you had something to tell me."

Gaara cooled down a bit. '_Ok...so Tem. didn't tell her...well not exactly at least. HEY! Wait a minute! I never said I was going to tell Hinata my true feeling...m-maybe I should...maybe it'll change her mind...OK! I'm telling her!'_

"Hinata...?" Gaara questioned.

"Y-yea...? Hinata's eyes widened as Gaara grabbed her hands.

"I-I l-lo-" Gaara tried to tell her how he felt. "I-I-I l-l-lo--"

He couldn't tell her straight up, so he told her in a different way. Hinata was just about to ask him something, when he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Hinata's eyes grew wider, but went back to normal size when he stopped kissing her.

"Im so sorry! Hina, Im sorry!" Gaara apologized. "I-I'm--"

"It's alright, Gaara." Hinata said calmly. "D-does that m-mean..."

"YES! HINA, I LOVE YOU!" Gaara cried out. "I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU!"

"G-gaara, b-but...I-I--" Hinata was cut off.

"I know. It's alright." Gaara said. "You love Sasuke, not me...I get it..."

An uncomfortable (5 minutes) silence filled the living room.

"ANYWAYS! LETS GO OUT SOMEWHERE! Where do you wanna go?"

Hinata noticed the pain in his voice. She saw it in his eyes, but answered. "I don't know...did you have anything planned for _US_?!"

Gaara's heart throbbed. '_She emphasized __US__!' _

"Um...we can go to this really nice field, full of flowers..." She couldn't sense his sadness as he talked. "It's really romant--Um...then we could go and walk around the park, if you want?"

"Yea! Sound's perfect!" She smiled, kissed him lightly on the lips, and held his hand as they walked out of his house to the endless field of flowers.

_--_

(At the beautiful field, sitting under a Cherry Blossom tree)

_'Here I am on a beautiful day, out on this beautiful field of flowers, with the most beautiful girl in the world...' _Gaara thought.

"Gaara...?" Hinata was blushing.

"Yea?" Gaara was confused. "What is it?"

"What...do you...think love is...? Hinata asked him still blushing. "Is it...how you make love with someone...or something totally...different...?"

"Well..." Gaara smiled. "I'm not really sure...I mean if your gonna...you know? Have...if you...Have you made love?"

Hinata smiled nervously. "Y-yea..."

Gaara felt jealousy sweep over him. "Ok...and what did you feel? Like, would you do it all day and night with the same person?"

Hinata looked shocked at his question.

"Nevermind...don't answer that..." Gaara smiled sadly. "I just wanted to explain what love is..."

"It's ok." Hinata said. "...have you...?"

"Made lo-" Gaara didn't finish, but Hinata nodded. "Nope." He finished.

After about a minute of pondering

"I GOT IT!" He yelled. Hinata looked surprised. "I can explain love!"

"What...do you think it is then?" She asked him.

He turned around completely to face her. "A kiss on a rainy day..." He traced her lips with his thumb. "A smile that won't go away..." He smiled. "A bond between me and you..." He leaned in to her. "The best feeling in the world..." He kissed her.

When he seperated from her, he smiled devilishly. "You liked it?"

Hinata blushed. "Gaara?!"

Since she was so stunned, she fell backwards. Gaara tried to prevent her fall, but in his attempt, collapsed on top of her on the grass. Gaara was now laying on top of Hinata and smirking. Hinata gasped. "Gaara?!"

He smiled at her sweetly and began to stroke her cheek. "Hinata... you're so beautiful, you know that?" He imagined her looking up at him blushing and smiling. He imagined her hugging him and pulling him close. He imagined her body reacting to his touches. He wanted her to kiss him like she's never kissed anyone before. He wanted her hands in his hair. His lips on her neck. He wanted HER to be HIS.

"Thanks..." She smiled. "Gaara...? Gaara? Gaara? Gaara?!"

"Hm?" His left hand was in her hair, while his right one was trailing up and down her body.

"...Can you please get off me?" She asked politely.

"Oh..Yea!" Gaara got off her. "My bad. I guess I was caught up in my day dreams."

"Day dreams?" She looked confused.

"Don't ask..." He chuckled.

She giggled. "Well should we get moving?"

"Yea!" Gaara smiled again, enjoying every minute of the day. "Let's go!"

* * *

This chapter is showing a "blooming love"...you guys think so?? It was dedicated to all GaaHina Lovers out there! I Loved this chapter by the way, I worked really hard on it and tried to make it as romantic/sexy as HELL! Did I do good?

**"REVIEW PLEASE"**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.6

Gaara and Hinata walked side by side and slowly to the park. Gaara desperately wanting to hold her hand and kiss her. And Hinata thinking about Gaara's demonstration of love. She looked up at him, he was blushing and he glanced at her hand every now and then. When he caught her staring at him, he smiled warmly. She looked away.

'_Gaara...you confuse me...I think...I think I'm falling in love with you all over again...'_

It's true she used to like him, but he was a cutter and that scared her, so she didn't want to be more than friends. Stupid thing is, a couple years later, she became one herself, but she had fallen for Sasuke by then. (Gaara liked her too, but he just thought that she didn't like him more as a friend, so he never tried anything.)

"Gaara..." She breathed out without noticing.

"Yea?" He looked at her. "What is it?"

"OH!" Hinata freaked. "Did I say that outloud?!"

"My name? Yes." He smiled slyly. "Was there more?"

"Uh--" She blinked. "What are you doing?"

Gaara was sitting under a tree at the park. He patted the empty spot next to him. "Sit down."

She sat next to him and their thighs were now touching. They both blushed.

"So...Babe?" He looked at her. "What about me?"

"I just..." She trailed off. "..." She hugged him and a sob escaped her lips.

He pulled away from her and cupped her face with his hand. "What's wrong?" He asked worringly. "Did I do something wrong? Did I--"

She placed a finger on his lips. "It's nothing like that, Gaara..." Tears rolled down her cheeks. He leaned in and kissed her tears away. "Hina, please don't cry..."

She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry..." She stood up and he stood up just as quickly. "I gotta go."

"Hina, but what's wrong?" He grabbed her hand before she turned away from him. "Tell me please."

She threw her arms around his neck, hugged him tightly, and closed her eyes. "Gaara I--" When she opened her eyes, her heart broke into a zillion pieces.

"What?" Gaara pulled away from her. Her eyes were glistened with tears, but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking behind him, so he turned around and witnessed the cause of her heart-ache. Sitting just a few feet away on a bench, she saw Sasuke making out with Ino.

'_SASUKE, YOU BASTARD!" _Gaara screamed at Sasuke inwardly. '_YOU FUCKING TWO-TIMER SONOFABITCH!'_

Hinata freed herself from Gaara's grip and walked slowly to Sasuke. Gaara followed.

"Sasuke...?" A teary Hinata interrupted his kiss. His eyes widened and he slowly turned to face her. "Why...?"

"H-Hina-love, it's not what it looks like." Sasuke said nervously.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?! THEN WHAT IS IT, SASUKE?!" She yelled at him.

People turned their attention to the scene.

"Oh man..." a guy whispered to another. "He just got caught cheating..."

"Listen, calm down Hinata. I-I can explain." He was still nervous. "It's all a misunder--"

Hinata slapped him across the face. "HOW COULD YOU?! I LOVED YOU, SASUKE! WERE YOU PLAYING ME THIS ENTIRE TIME?!...WERE YOU ONLY WITH ME 'CAUSE I FUCKED YOU?! YOU'RE A FUCKING JERK! I HATE YOU!"

Ino's eyes widened at the last word Hinata had said. "YOU FUCKED HER?! SO, YOU WERE PLAYING ME TOO?!" She screamed from behind him.

"Ino stay outta this." Sasuke said to her, then he stood up in front of Hinata, anger in his dark eyes, fists clenching and unclenching. "YOU WANNA REPEAT THOSE LAST WORDS AGAIN, HINATA?!" He threatened.

Gaara stepped in front of Hinata. "YOU TOUCH HER AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Gaara said ominously, his fist clenched tightly at his sides.

"I HATE YOU!" Hinata yelled at Sasuke and then made a run for it.

"HINATA!" Gaara called out as he ran after her. "HINATA!"

Sasuke turned to face Ino and was caught off guard as Ino slapped him too.

"YOU FUCKED HER EVEN AFTER YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T?!"

"Ino, let me explain." Sasuke tried to calm her down.

"Sasuke, YOU ARE A JERK!" Ino yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME! AHHH! I HATE YOU! WE'RE DONE!!" Ino yelled louder, stomped on his foot, then marched away in fury.

Sasuke yelped in pain. "Fucking bitch..." He mumbled under his breath. "Geez...I GOTTA FIND HINATA!"

--

Hinata looked about ready to commit suicide as she rushed towards the speeding traffic, but she accidently tripped and fell on the sidewalk. When she raised her head, a speeding car passed just a few inches from her face. She gulped.

When Gaara witnessed her fall, he was scared she might start running again, so he ran full speed to her. When he reached her, he turned her face up and pinned her down with his body.

"Hinata..." He said breathlessly. "I...caught...you..." He smiled.

She smiled back at him. "Gaara..."

"Are you gonna tell me this time?" He playfully glared at her. His face was really close to hers. She giggled, then lifted her head a bit and kissed him for about 20 seconds.

He looked at her in amazement. "Hinata...I--"

"I...I love you too." She smiled again. "Gaara?"

"Yea?"

"Could you please get off me?" She giggled. "People are staring..."

"Oh yea!" He lifted himself off her and helped her up. As soon as she stood up, she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and breathed in her scent. "Hinata..."

"Come on." He loosened his grip on her waist and grabbed her hand. "We never finished our date...wanna go back to the field?"

"HINATA!!" Sasuke caught up to them. As soon as she saw him, her smile turned into frown. Her and Gaara were still holding hands.

He stared at their intwined fingers for a second, glared at Gaara, then turned to Hinata. "Hinata, can we talk?" Sasuke pleaded. "I gotta explain."

"There is nothing left to say, Sasuke." She turned away from him. "You were with me out of pity and because I pleasured you. You never loved me. You used me...And now, I never want to see you again. End of story." She then walked away from him with Gaara by her side.

Sasuke's face expression was as if he had gotten slapped in the face, 4 times in a row, by the girl **HE** would die for, for the one he used, for the one who will never forgive him. **NEVER**."

--

When they were at the field again, Gaara spoke up. "That took a lot of guts Hina. You were really brave back there."

"It was only because you were by my side." She squeezed his hand. "You gave me the courage."

Gaara stopped walking. She stopped in confusion. "What's wro--"

Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer, and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After kissing for about 30 minutes, Gaara sat down under "THEIR" cherry blossom tree with Hinata's back to his chest and between his legs.

"I think, No...I know, this is TRUE love." She smiled.

Gaaar smiled back. "You know, I DO believe love IS forever." He kissed her neck.

Hinata looked confused at first, but smiled wider as she realized what he was talking about. "Yea, with you by my side, I believe it too."

* * *

Well that's it, i guess...Though I've noticed everytime I finish a story, I feel like I should write what happened after...like an epilogue...but I'm not sure...you guys decide!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

NEW STORY ON THE RISE: "UNTITLED" (I still haven't thought of the title...) Check my poll and VOTE!!


End file.
